Tigress' Past
by NJ7009
Summary: My first KFP story. It is the 20th of June. What is so important about it? Well, today, 26 years ago. Tigress was seperated from her family and placed in Bao Gu Orphanage. But what actually happened? As Tigress remembers that day, everything is revealed. Three shot. Rated T for death. Please R
1. Part 1

**Hello everyone, I am NJ7009 and this is my first KFP three-shot (well... first KFP anything really)**

**This is basically my version on how I think Tigress ended up in Bao Gu, and why.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and I am sorry for any grammar errors and the shortness in the chapters (yes they will all be pretty small)**

**I don't own KFP or any of it's character's or location's.**

20th June, 4:57 am 

Tigress sat beneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, crosslegged. A warm breeze brushed across her fur on occasion, messing it up slightly and the sky was a mix of salmon pink and tangerine orange. The sun was just begining it rise into the sky, and it bathed everything in a yellow glow.

Tigress sometimes came up here to meditate in the warm glow of the morning before the residence's of the Jade Palace woke up. Though today was different. Today she wanted to remember her past. She wanted to remember! Not hide from it like she normally did. Why? Why today? Well today was the day she first moved into Bao Gu Orphanage.

Time was ticking away from Tigress. She wanted to remember her past! No matter how much it saddened her. But she had other duties to attend to today, so she knew that she wouldn't have much time.

Tigress closed her eyes, "_Tigress, today is that day again," _She thought, relaxing her body. "_Now is the time to remember once more."_

_X-X-X_

_26 year's ago_

20th June, 1:45 am, 

It was a regular night in the small town. Log fires were lit inside the the small houses, and stars covered the cloudless, night sky. All was peacful as the resident's of the town slept. That was with the exception of one of the houses.

A male siberian tiger was staring down at a small wooden crib. It was pretty basic. It was painted cream, although it had began to peel in curtain places, exposing the polished wood beneath and it had a large heart carved into the wood at the head of the crib. Inside the heart was the name "_Chun"_

The siberian scanned the crib with his large, green eyes. Searching for his target. Once his eye sight rested on a small cub, he grinned.

_"This is all so easy!"_ he thought as he pulled back the covers to reveal the cub.

The cub was a south chinese tiger. A girl south chinese tiger judging by her name. She lay motionless, besides her breathing, and her thumb was inside her mouth. She looked very peaceful in her sleep. Proberly having a good dream, or no dream at all. But definatly not having a nightmare.

The siberian pulled back the covers to reveal the rest of the cub. She was wearing a red vest, with golden writing all over it and black pants.

Grabbing some of the blankets that lay folded neatly at the end of the bed. He wrapped the soft cloth around the child. The girl cub shifted a little, before opening her her golden eyes. "Daddy?" she said softly, "What are you doing?" she asked, jolting around a little when he swooped her out of the crib.

The tiger forced a smile, "Don't worry Chun," he said. "We are going on a small trip!"

**And that's it for the first part.**

**For those of you who are wondering. Chun mean's Spring in chinese**

**I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate feedback. **

**See you in part two**


	2. Part 2

**Hayy guys, here is part two of Tigress' Past**

**I am really glad with how this part turned out and it is much longer than the last part.**

**Please review, I was SOOO happy with how the last part was.**

**I don't own KFP only my OC's**

20th June, 5:27 am

Tigress looked up at the Sacred Peach Tree with wonder in her eyes.

When she had lived with her parents, peaches had been a regular part of her diet. Mainly becuase there were lots of peach trees surrounding the village, so it was hardly a suprise that it became a vital part of her day to day meal. She hadn't eaten a single peach since she was placed in Bao Gu.

It wasn't that she didn't like them. If anything they were her favourite fruit, but they reminded her too much of her past. The past she normally tried so had to forget. But if she wanted to remember the past today, was it a good idea to have one?

Standing up, she streached her arm towards the tree, and picked off one of it's ripest peaches. Bringing her arm back down again, she stared at the redy-orange fruit in her paw. Twenty six years without eating a single peach was a long time and as Tigress continued to stare at the fruit, strangely pleasent memories filled her mind. So, she took a deep breath, and brought the fruit up to her face. She glanced at it once more, before sinking her sharp teeth into the fruit. Being careful not to get anything on her whiskers.

She tasted the fruit's tangy juice almost immediatly. It was sweet and certainly fresh. Her real mother would always tell her that fresh fruit was the best fruit there is... or something like that. She was no more than two when she was placed in Bao Gu Orphanage and even though most of her past had somehow remained engraved in her mind, bits and pieces had been forgotten. Not that it mattered. The parts that she hadn't forgotten were the ones that saddened her, so she kept hidden away. Never to be explored except for this day, every year.

Swallowing the bite of peach. Tigress sat back down at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the entire valley. The sun had began to peek out over the horizon now, and all the valley was bathing in the morning light. It was definatly a pretty sight. But because today marked such a dark time in her life, it was hard to fully appreciate it.

Relaxing her body. Tigress closed her eyes and stared at the empty darkness. "_C'mon Tigress, now is not the time for happiness. Now is the time to remember!"_

X-X-X

_26 year's ago_

20th June, 2:03 am

The siberian tiger carried the cub out into the night. He couldn't stop now. He was so close, yet he couldn't be caught! He knew he would be severly punished if he was caught and death would proberly be at the top of the list of punishments.

It didn't make sense. Why would a tiger kidnap his own child? His _only_ child? Well the answer is that he didn't really have much choice. It was either this, or an attack on the village. It was at times like this where he really hated his gambling addiction. Not that he really had much care for the cub anyways, that was the reason he gambled with her in the first place.

The cub stared at the tiger with curiosity in her golden eyes, "Daddy, what's the matter?" she asked, noticing her father's worried expression.

The cub's father looked down at her wrapped in blankets and forced a smile, "Nothing darling, just go back to sleep."

However, the child didn't buy it. For her age, she was very smart and certainly observant. She knew her father was lying and she also knew that he was never going to tell her what was the matter. So she decided to pretend to sleep.

Keeping her left eye open a little. She closed her right and faked a yawn. "Night daddy," she whispered in fake tiredness. She heard him mumble something back before he began to run into the forest.

The trees cast spooky shadows across the dirt path and the branches made the trees look like tall people with their large hands ready to strike at the father and his child. Chun felt herself shrink into the blankets that were wrapped around her orange and black striped body. She was petrified of the dark! Fourtunately, they weren't in the wood for long and when they emerged into the clearing, the moonlight bathed the pair in it's light, comforting the south chinese cub.

Chun didn't notice it at first, but there were two other figures also in the clearing. They were standing at the very end of the large patch of grass, and there was definatly a menacing aura about them.

One of the figures was a North China leopard. They had large pale blue eyes what glimmered in the moonlight, and a large scar that went from just below their forehead to the side of their mouth. They wore a long pale blue top that reached to the figures mid thigh and black pants. Judging by the leopard's delicate features, the leopard was a woman.

The other figure was undoubtfally a man. He was a large rhino with a long horn and green eyes. He shared many similarities with Master Thundering Rhino and the only differences that Tigress could remember was instead of the garb that Master Thundering Rhino wore, this rhino wore a black cloak and the other difference was that he was much darker than Master Thundering Rhino. He was almost pitch black!

"Baojia!" The north china leopard called. She seemed pretty bored and kept staring at her long claws.

The siberian tiger tensed, fear striken. This scared the child and also confused her. Why is he taking her to meet these animals? They didn't seem particuallaly friendly and came accross pretty menacing.

"Um... hello Hua," Baojia greeted back nervously. This was definatly not normal. Chun knew her father was never nervous, EVER. He was a brave soildier and even fought alongside Master Goat, Master Thundering Rhino and many other men in the battle at the Valley of Woe. He was one of the few soildiers that lived that battle, so for him to be nervous was strange.

Baojia walked hesitantly toward's the pair intill he was right infront of them. Chun could feel her father trembling, and could hear his heart beating like crazy inside his ribcage.

The rhino leaned over so that he was looking into Baojia's arm's and examined the child. Chun had to force her left eye shut so that he thought she was sleeping, but she continued to listen to their conversation.

"Is this your child, Baojia?" the rhino's deep voice rattled her ear drum's, it was so loud!

"Um...y-y-yes," her father stammered back, his shaking increasing in intensity.

She felt as if a third pair of eyes were on her. "She look's nothing like you!" the leopard stated. Her father swallowed.

The leopard sighed, "So it is your child in exchange for your village's protection from out army?" the leopard said. Chun felt someone else's paws grab hold of the blankets that were wrapped around her and she stiffened in their rough hold.

Her father seemed to also grab her fragile body and lifted her over into the leopard's arm's. She knew it was the leopard becuase her fur brushed against her fine whiskers. Chun's eyes shot open at that point. Had her father just handed her over to these animals?

"Daddy?" she screamed, looking around frantically for her father. But he was no longer there and he was never going to be.

**Evil daddy! **

**After watching 'Secrets of the Furious Five' I noticed Tigress said "The monster no one wants!" Well if this was her actual past, then she would mean, even her father had given her up, does that make sense?**

**Anyways please review, one part left**


	3. Part 3

20th June, 5:49 am

Tigress knew that she didn't have much time left anymore. In eleven minutes, the morning gong will sound and her fellow residences at the Jade palace will awaken to start another busy day full of training, helping the young and old and crime stopping. Today would be just like any other day to them. Although it was more than just another day of the year to Tigress.

Tigress felt the tears begin to fill her eye lids and they threatened to spill. She hated her father for giving her up like that, and worse, to a bunch of people as part of some gamble he had clearly lost. Did she mean that little to him? Was she that bad as a child? All these questions filled her mind, and what annoyed Tigress the most is that she would proberly, never know the answer to them.

The tiger took a deep breath, and held back her tears. She is Tigress, the kung fu master that is soo hardcore, she has no emotion. Of course this clearly wasn't true, but she knew that if someone was to see her cry then they would proberly try to comfort her and she didn't want that. Mainly because she didn't want others' sympathy.

Tigress looked out across the valley, a few pigs and the odd goose were begining to walk around now. Some who lived in the valley woke up even earlier than the morning gong-like Tigress for example-and they usually went to the different stores to wait intill opening time. Tigress felt herself frown when she saw a family of pigs outside Mr Ping's. There was a mother, a father and a child that was no older than one, who were all smiling and laughing. The father pig held the child on his shoulder and the piglet giggled as their father ran.

Tigress wished her childhood could of been like that. She knew her past could have been much worse, but it was still pretty bad.

Closing her eyes once more, she knew that time was nearly up for this memory.

_26 years ago_

20th June, 2:47 am

The leopard and the rhino ran through the rolling fields, the grass rippling beneath their feet as they passed. The leopard that went by the name of Hui; still held the child that was wrapped in a million blankets. Although she didn't really care to be careful with the cub. Resulting with the tiger being grazed by the odd weed that was sproating from the field.

Chun bounced around in the stranger's arms, nearly falling to the far-away ground. She had no idea where she was going, or where these animals were taking her, but she doubted it would be somewhere she would like. "Daddy!" Chun continued to cry, hoping that her father would return for her. But he never would, and even at that age, Chun knew it.

"Shut up!" the rhino growled at her. Chun shrinked beneath the blankets a little.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice small and wavering.

Hui looked down at her creepily, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "You'll see, little one." Hui looked up to the rhino next to her with a mischievous grin, "He will definately like this one, won't he Cong?"

The rhino that Chun guessed was named Cong nodded, "Indeed,"

They pair continued through the fields in silence. Only stopping for a few moments about once every hour for a breather before taking off again. However. For Chun. It felt like they had been travelling for days. After around two hours, Chun began to get a horrible sense of dread at the thought that her father wouldn't be coming back for her. These thoughts were confirmed at around three and a half hours into the journey.

Eventually, the pair stopped at the start of a dirt path, which had a long flowing river running besides it. Chun craned her neck out of Hui's arms and stared at the river, it looked pretty deep and it sparkled in the small light of the sun that had began it's rise from behind the horizon.

The pair walked across the dirt path for about five mintues, when they came face to face with a large boar. The boar had small, beady eyes and was very large. He wore a scarlet robe that had a golden belt. Behind him were many tigers, leopards, rabbits and so many more animals it was hard to identify them all. The boar walked up to the pair with a bored expression.

"Okay then... what have you got for me this time?" he sighed, clearly annoyed and unbelieving that they had anything good to show him.

Hui's wicked smile returned, "You are going to like this one, Fu. She is the daughter of Baojia-"

The boar's face turned to thunder, "This is the daughter of WHO?" he yelled. Causing everyone, including Hui and Cong, to shy away from him.

"Uhhh Baojia..." Cong repeated for Hui, his voice shaking with panic. You would think that it would be the boar who would be scared of the rhino, not the other way around.

The boar's face darkened even further, "He is a traiter to us, you two know that! Just kill the child and get rid of any evidence. I don't want to see his face again, or the face of his daughter!" He demanded. Hui hesitated. She may not have any care for the child, but even she hated the prospect of killing an infant.

The boar noticed this, and in a fit of rage, slit her throat with a sword he had been holding. Chun screamed as blood splattered onto her forehead and she went crashing down with the leopard. How could the boar be so quick to kill? How could he kill one of his followers like this?

Blood covered the blankets that were wrapped around the child and she squirmed to get away from it. However, she was closer to the river than she though and once she managed to slip out of the blankets she fell in. Water filled her small lungs, and that is when the world went black...

_Today_

20th June, 6:00 am

The sound of the morning gong rattled Tigress' ears and her eyes shot open. She was blinded by the sun for a moment but when her eyes adjusted to the light, she jumped when she saw who was infront of her.

Shifu stared down at his student with understanding and empathy in his eyes. "Are you okay, Tigress?" he asked calmly. Tigress nodded quickly, her heart still beating against her rib cage. "Sorry master, you scared me."

Shifu nodded, "Remembering that day?" Tigress nodded again.

Shifu propped up his staff and balanced on it besides her, "Listen Tigress, I know how much that memory haunts you but it's time to forget. That is in the past and it can't hurt you now, if you don't let it anyways." Shifu smiled at his student.

Tigress didn't respond, but he knew that she had heard what he had said.

Shifu sighed, "C'mon Tigress, you have a long day ahead of you." He hobbled off his staff and began to walk away. Tigress jumped to her feet and turned towards the valley once more. What Shifu had said had been right, and she was ready to let go of the past. But so many questions rattled her mind still, and she knew that they would proberly never be put to rest.

Glancing at the sun one final time, she turned back around, and followed her master towards the Jade Palace.

**I hope you liked that**

**Please review and tell me what you thought**

**Byeee**


End file.
